Look After Her
by indehed
Summary: What I would like to see happen when the Vic goes up in flames.


Syed's elbows landed on the bar next to Christian's and he smiled up at him. "You're supposed to be good tonight." He said as he nodded towards Christian's vodka and tonic.

"I am being good." Christian said, shaking his head at Syed. "This is only my second, I'm perfectly sober… sober enough, anyway."

"No swapping clothes with anyone tonight." Syed put in, pointedly.

Christian pouted, "Could always swap with you."

"You'd end up ripping mine. They're too small for you."

"I don't see a problem with that." The two men smiled at each other, flirting like there was no one else in room, yet the bar was heaving as everyone came out to celebrate Ryan and Janine's wedding.

Though 'celebrate' might be the wrong word. Most people were probably just in the Vic for a chance to drink in a crowd rather than really caring that two people just got married.

Janine was stumbling around between the tables and the bar, already very much worse for the wear and she made her way over to the couple. "I'm throwing the bouquet soon. You both have to be at the front to catch it."

Christian just laughed, "Why would we want to do that?"

"Because," Janine ran a hand down Christian's chest and Syed couldn't tell if he was jealous of the movement or not. He knew she posed no threat but still, he felt that proprietary streak, "because you two are clearly going to be the next couple to get hitched around here so one of you has to catch my flowers."

"In this square-" Christian began incredulously until Sy interrupted.

"In this square… you never know." Syed looked up at Christian and smiled, he could see the shock in Christian's eyes at his answer.

"Even if we did," Christian turned to Janine, "we don't need a sign from having caught a bouquet."

"Suit yourselves." Janine grabbed Christian's drink from his hand and downed the last of it before staggering off further round.

"You never know?" Christian bowed his head closer to Sy's as they talked.

"You never do."

The look on Christian's face turned slightly more serious. "Only one problem with that though. You're already married."

Syed's face dropped at the reminder and as Christian rubbed the back of his hand, Sy grabbed hold of it in a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up…"

"No, it's okay," It wasn't Christian's fault after all. "I'm not sad about it… I just… I just wish I'd followed my heart back then. I could have saved a lot of people heartache. Amira… you." Syed paused to look up at Christian, seeing his supporting smile always helped him open up more. "My family…"

He avoided looking across to where they were on the other side of the Vic. It was as if there was a stalemate in the war today. An invisible line in the sand drawn down the half of the Vic. Neither he nor Christian had ventured towards the top end of the bar or anywhere near the table… just as they'd not come anywhere near their son either. Tam had walked past briefly and given a small smile but he was playing things careful today and rightly so.

"It just takes time." Christian's eyes briefly darted to the Masood's table but he didn't want to draw any attention and Syed could see how he forcibly kept any anger at them at bay, for Sy's sake.

"I know. And I love you for being so patient with me over it."

"I love you, too."

Maybe it was the wedding atmosphere, maybe Syed truly was getting better at public displays of affection, maybe it was simply the fact that when Christian said that and looked at him like he was now that he was simply drawn to him…

But he knew somewhere inside that it was partly because he knew his family were nearby and maybe watching and in what was probably an act of defiance he leaned up and kissed Christian, pulling the other man's head in to make the kiss more passionate, taking the lead and running his tongue into Christian's mouth to caress against his own.

"Not interrupting am I?" Roxy's shrill voice tore through the moment and the two men pulled apart in surprise. "What am I saying, of course I am… you two need a bucket of water to separate you sometimes."

"Roxy." The warning in Christian's voice was obvious.

"Need a favour." And it was clearly a big one the way Roxy was shuffling her feet and had her hands clasped loosely in front of her like she was praying Christian would say yes.

"Rox…"

"Please, please, please, please, please…"

"What is it?" Christian relented and Syed sighed but neither of them let go of their hold around each other.

"Can you take care of Amy tonight for me? Please… she would love to spend some time with her God Daddy…"

That did it, they pulled apart. "Rox, why tonight?"

"Auntie Peggy's got Phil locked in a room upstairs and I really don't want her being around him right now, he could do anything. Not to mention the noise from this lot, she'll never sleep here tonight."

"Why not ask Jack and Ronnie to take care of her. She's his daughter."

"They already said no."

"Oh so now we're sloppy seconds are we? Last resort?"

Roxy ran her hands down Christian's chest and grabbed hold of his two in her own. Syed was beginning to wonder why so many people felt the need to touch his boyfriend's chest all the time but well… he did it enough himself to appreciate why it was so enjoyable.

"Of course you're not, when they said no I didn't beg and plead with them because I realised she'd be better with you… which is why I'm pleading and begging, please…"

Christian looked at Syed to see if it was okay and he just shrugged in response, leaving the decision up to Christian.

"Okay, fine, we'll look after her."

"Thank you, thank you!" Roxy kissed Christian and then leaned over to give Syed a peck as well. "I'll go get her ready."

As Roxy bounded off towards the stairs Christian turned to Syed. "Why don't you go ahead and do some childproofing, I'll be over in a minute with Amy."

"Okay." Syed smiled again, "If we get her off to sleep nice and early we can still salvage our evening."

"That's a promise."

Syed pulled apart from Christian though their hands, that he hadn't even realised were clasped together, didn't separate until the distance between them was too big to hold on still.

Christian shouted through the door for Syed… he was having difficulty carrying both the baby and the bag, which was slowly slipping down his arm.

Syed grabbed hold of it as they came through the door and Christian carefully set the baby carrier down and gently lifted Amy out while Syed put the bag on the table and lifted out a few of the most essential supplied.

He looked up to see Christian rocking the infant in his arms and let himself smile indulgently. "You'd be a great dad."

"So would you." He gave Sy a quick peck and then wandered off into the back room with Amy where Syed had already opened up the portable cot they had stored and made it ready. It was certainly not the first time Christian had looked after Amy for the night and it wouldn't be the last but this was actually the first time it would be the two of them keeping an eye on her.

10 minutes later, while Syed had the television on with the volume turned mostly down he heard Christian come back into the main room. "She was tired," he said in a low voice, "Guess Roxy was right to get her out of the pub what with everything going on in there tonight."

Christian cuddled in next to Sy, threw an arm around him and put his feet up on the coffee table.

It wasn't that they didn't want to do anything, but with a baby in the next room they were still hyper aware of waking her with whatever… strenuous… activity they would get up to. And what noise they might create.

And sad as it was, they were both clearly tired. They sat on the sofa, cuddled up, occasionally moving about when an arm went to sleep or the remote was digging into one of their backs. Eventually then ended up lying on the sofa, with Christian spooned behind Syed, running his hands gently through Sy's hair and laying soft kisses on the back of his neck.

It was nice, and comfortable, and felt like a haven to Syed. Once more reminding him that this is where he not only wanted to be, but where he should be. They could easily have drifted off where they were, despite some noise outside.

But when the noise got louder, it began to seep fully into their bubble. And when a loud bang rang out, Syed turned sharply in Christian's arms.

"What was that?"

When Amy began crying the two of them leapt to their feet. "You check Amy, I'll have a look outside."

Christian ran to the window to see what was going on, only to see orange flames licking out from the pub and people running and screaming and sprawled on the ground as yet more others ran to escape the fire.

"Sy!" Christian yelled out. "Stay here with Amy, don't leave."

"Why what is it?"

"The Vic. It's on fire. I need to go see if everyone's okay."

"Don't do anything stupid." The worry in Syed's voice seemed to bring Christian up short and he doubled back, planting a hard, terrified kiss on Syed and he held his head in his hands. He looked into Syed's eyes.

"I won't. I promise. I'll be back soon, okay. You make sure Amy's okay."

"Okay." Though Syed's response probably wasn't heard as Christian rushed down the steps and out.

Syed went to the window, still rocking Amy, and although she wasn't crying so much anymore, she would probably start up again once the siren's approached. He watched for Christian heading down the road and gave a silent prayer to make sure Christian didn't go near the burning building.


End file.
